nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Mirokyu
'Character First Name:' Mirokyu 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' HyuugaMirokyu 'Nickname: (optional)' Miro 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 2/22/184 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'4" 'Weight:' 105lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja/Medic 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Mirokyu is very quiet, he listens to instructions well. He is devoted to his training and works very hard each day to better himself. He usually gets along with others quite well but can be a bit standoffish when approached for conversation. Most of his time is spent finding new ways he can better himself which some say would make himself absorbed he thought that this showed a ninja determined to be his best at everything he possibly comes across. Mirokyu however is also very romantic caring and loving though he may not show it he can be quite the catch for whatever Lady might be Lucky to capture his heart. 'Behaviour:' Timid, Shy, Not very talkative, Serious, Determined 'Nindo: (optional)' There can be no darkness without light 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyuga Clan Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' None 'Strengths' ◾Exceptional Chakra Manipulation ◾Exceptional Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' ◾Below Average Strength ◾Below Average Stamina 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):9 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):6 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces):5 ' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Clan Jutsu: Taijutsu: ◾Tier I - Allows use of D rank ◾Tier II - Allows use of C rank ◾Advanced - Allows use of B rank Gentle Fist - Rank D Palm Bottom - Rank D Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - Rank D Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - Rank C Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - Rank C Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - Rank C Water Needle - Rank C Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body - Rank C Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - Rank B Medical Jutsu ◾Tier I - Allows use of D rank ◾Tier II- Allows use of C rank Healing Technique Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing - Rank D Sly Mind Affect - Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' Mirokyu was born February 22nd,184 AN Born to Miko and Neoku Hyuuga. The child was seen as a prodigy as he developed from a toddler to Academy age He graduated with good marks from the Academy. As a Genin Mirokyu went on many missions for the Kage often being used to locate a target with His Byakugan. After a while Mirokyu started to realize his skill he approached his parents at this point And informed them both That he would be undergoing Rigorous training soon to become a Chuunin. He went through a teamwork exam first which he excelled at easily. The next he was paired up to spar with other ninja to spar. Coming out on top and finishing with style as usual Mirokyu was then promoted to a Chuunin in rank this caused him to focus harder on his training. At the present point and time Mirokyu is now an excellent example of a good Hyuuga, he was happy now and spent the majority of his time hanging around the other Ninja his age but he always felt he was an outsider to them do to the fact no one ever spoke to him. This lead others to think he was weird or stuck up and hurt Mirokyu terribly when they shunned him. ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Hei and Mirokyu Unblock The Sewers - C Rank Mission Genin Vs. Chunin Akatori and Mirokyu Battle it Out Chunin vs. Genin The Rivalry Begins: Yoadai and Mirokyu Spar Healing Technique - Training with Nakara 'Approved by:' ''- Kagato''